Sweet Sixteen
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: Gabriella is turning 16, and Troy forgot to get her a present. Will he get her present in time, or will her heart shatter on the biggest day of her life. Troyella! Special Edition Birthday Oneshot


**Sweet Princess: Heyyyy! This is your girl, sweet princess over here, with another oneshot. Now, if you all remember last year I had a special birthday called A Birthday Surprise dedicated to moi. And this year I am turning the sweet 16 this Sunday. So in honor of that, I wrote a Troyella story for all of you crazy wildcats (that's me). I don't own HSM (I wish I did) and please leave sweet reviews.**

**And now, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Troy Bolton sat in the gym bleachers, staring at his picture on his phone of him and his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. He smiled gently as his gaze lingered on his girlfriend's angelic face, biting his lip. Tomorrow was a special day for Gabriella, for tomorrow would be turning the big sixteen. He knew that Gabriella was very excited for her birthday; he saw it in those dazzling eyes of hers. After two months of dating, Troy knew Gabriella from the back of his hands. And he knew that tomorrow was going to be her day. Troy's smile vanished and a frown took its place. Troy felt guilty now, because he had forgotten to by his special princess her present. He was too caught up in the recent basketball game (which they won, btw), his English paper, and Chad's crazy antics to find the time to go to the mall and buy her something.<p>

"Uh-oh, Zeke. Looks like someone forgot to buy someone a birthday present," Chad said.

"Hmm. I wonder who that someone is," Zeke said.

The two boys pretended to ponder and tap their chins. "Wait, could it be a girl named Gabriella Montez?" Chad asked in fake astonishment. Troy glared at them and put his picture away. "This isn't funny, you two," Troy growled. "I'm screwed. Gabriella will be pissed at me for not getting her a present."

"You know, I expected Chad to forget Gabriella's birthday, not her boyfriend," Zeke said.

"Right?" Chad said, dribbling the ball between his legs. "I forgot my date with Taylor twice, and didn't do my English paper, and I still got Gabriella a present. What now!"

"Isn't Taylor still mad about you about that?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. She also cursed me out in so many languages and dumped her smoothie on me," Chad said flatly. "I think it's her time of the month."

"Smooth, bro," Zeke said, clapping. "Oh yeah, you totally have a way with ladies."

Chad frowned and pushed Zeke to the floor. "Say another word and I make sure you and Sharpay can never have kids," Chad hissed. Troy rolled his eyes at his friends and continued to ponder over Gabriella's birthday gift. He wanted it to be perfect. Not like Sharpay over-the-top perfect, but enough to see her dazzling smile. "I'm in so much trouble," he groaned.

"Aw, come on bro. It'll be fine," Zeke assured him. "Hey, not to bash on Sharpay, but at least your girlfriend doesn't expect everything to be pink and perfect

"True," Troy said. Troy got up and walked out of the gym. "Gotta go. Later," he said over his shoulder. "See ya later, bro!" the boys yelled after him.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Troy was at the mall, and was even more stressed than ever. After forty five minutes of searching, he couldn't find anything perfect for Gabriella. He sat at the food court, mournfully eating his sandwhich, when Sharpay walked over. "Hi, Troy!" she exclaimed. "What's eating you alive?" Troy looked at her with an annoyed look sighed. "What do you think?" he snapped. "Gabriella's birthday is tomorrow and I don't have a present for her! Some boyfriend I am."<p>

"Come on, Troy," Sharpay said. "It's not really that hard."

Sharpay looked at him and sat down. "Tell me, Troy, what's one thing Gabriella loves the most?" she asked. Troy thought for a moment and looked at the blonde girl. "School?" he answered. Sharpay frowned and swatted the back of his head. "No, you idiot! She loves you," she answered. "It shouldn't matter what you get here, as long as it came from your heart."

"Have you been watching chick flicks again?" Troy teased.

"I'm trying to help you, and you're being mean," she said. She looked at the time on her phone and got up. "Well, I got to go. There's a sale going on and it's calling my name! Toodles!" Troy watched the blonde walk away from him and continued to look around the store. He finished his sandwich and threw his trash away, then got up and took his phone and walked around once more. Just as he was about to give up, a sign had caught his attention. It was a jeweler's store and the sign read "Customized necklaces 50% off." He took out his wallet was relieved to see that he still had some cash. Smiling, he walked in the store.

* * *

><p>Gabriella smiled the next day, as she read her birthday card from Taylor. Since midnight that day, she had officially turned sixteen years old. She was showered with birthday wishes, and her friends have been giving her presents. So far she got a red and white basketball jersey from Chad with her last on it and Troy's number on it, a batch of cookies that spelled out "Happy Birthday" from Zeke, a white hoodie with her name spelled out in red sparkles and a number "14" on the back, and on the front had the school logo with the words "Sweet Sixteen" around it, courtesy of Ryan, and a pen with her name stenciled on from Taylor. She knew the rest of the gang would give her the rest of her presents later today. She touched the dazzling diamond studded tiara from Sharpay, the sixteen shimmering beautifully. Though she was pleased with her gift, she was worried about Troy. She hasn't seen him all day, and she was worried he forgot about her birthday.<p>

'_He didn't forget, Gabriella,'_ she assured herself. _'Troy would never forget something like this.'_

Thinking about her boyfriend made her blush and giggled happily. They've been a couple for two months now, and he had been floating on cloud nine. He was more than just a playmaker; to Gabriella, he was a knight on shining armor, his castle is the court. But when they were on stage, it was like they were on another world. Gabriella squealed and bounced in her space. She walked over to her locker and a smile came to her face. Inside was a snow white teddy bear with a pink bow. Gabriella took it out and snuggled up with it. A note slipped out of her locker and she picked it up and read it aloud.

_You are the music in me,_ it read. _I love you so much! Happy Birthday, Brie."_

"And I meant it," an all too familiar voice said. "Score one for Bolton."

Gabriella turned around and jumped on a smirking Troy. "Aw, Troykins! That's so sweet, thank you," she squealed. Troy smiled and held her close, lifting her off the ground and twirling her around. Gabriella giggled and slipped her hand into his hair, massaging it gently. He finally put her down and wobbled a bit. "Ugh. You reek of Evans," he joked "I see Sharpay's been here. What did the other one get you?" Gabriella smiled and pointed to her new hoodie. "Ryan gave this to me," she said, slipping off her backpack and showing him the back.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why my number?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled and kissed him gently. "Because it's my lucky number," she said when she pulled away. "Fourteen is my good luck number. Why? Because I was lucky to have you in my life." Troy smiled and cupped her cheeks. "Speaking of numbers," Gabriella said. She slipped off the hoodie and presented Troy her new basket ball jersey. "Chad got this for me. And I'm definitely going to wear this at tonight's game. You guys are gonna destroy West High."

'Why, thanks, Brie," he said.

He took her hand and nuzzled his nose with hers, much like an Eskimo kiss. Gabriella giggled and attempted to push him away, but stopped and nuzzled her nose with his. The sentimental moment was destroyed when Miss. Darbus walks over and claps her hand loudly.

"Mr. Bolton, Miss Montez, this is a learning facility! We do not need you to be hindering the minds of others with your public display of affection," she scolded.

She tossed her shawl over her shoulder, adjusted her glasses and walked away. The bell rang and Troy gave Gabriella one more kiss "I gotta go, but I'll see you later, kay?" he said. Gabriella smiled and nodded. He kissed her hand and walked away. Gabriella frowned and hugged her teddy bear. He didn't mention her present to her. Did he forget, or was he waiting for the right moment? Deciding not to let it bother her, she got her things, closed her locker and walked to her next class, holding the teddy bear close to her.

* * *

><p>That evening, the whole school was partying at Troy's house after the game, having a blast. The scored had come down to 16-28, and the wildcats left the gym proud and happy. To celebrate their win, they decided to hold a party. But this party was a special party, for this was actually Gabriella's sweet sixteen party. Chad and Taylor walked over to Troy, who was fixing a few balloons in place.<p>

"Bro, you really know how to go all out," Chad commented. "Jason and Kelli over there are breaking it down on the dance floor."

They looked over and saw Jason rapidly twirling Kelli, her smile brightening her expression. Taylor's phone rang and she nudged Troy. "Gabriella just texted. She's here," she informed in. Troy smiled and whistled loudly, catching everyone's attention. "She's here! Everybody hide!" he yelled. Zeke turned off the music and lights and everybody scurried around to find a hiding place. The door opened and Gabriella walked in, who was wearing a strapless red dress and strapped high heels. Her tiara still perched on her head

"Troy?" she exclaimed, closing the door behind her. "Hello, anyone home?"

Then the lights switched on and everybody popped out, startling Gabriella. "Surprise!" they yelled. "Happy birthday!" Gabriella's hands flew to her mouth as the tears went down her cheek. Troy walked over and kissed her tenderly. "Happy birthday, Brie," he said.

"You knew about this?" she asked tearfully.

Troy shrugged smiled. "Nothing's too perfect for you, princess," he said. Gabriella smiled and hugged him tightly. "Gabriella, come on!" Sharpay yelled out to her. "Let's get this party started!" Gabriella smiled and pulled Troy along. Zeke turned on the radio once again, and the gang, with the rest of the wildcats, danced. They played spin the bottle, a little truth or dare, and would you rather.

"Okay, people! It's time for the presents!" Chad yelled.

Gabriella sat in a chair and began opening her presents one by one. She got a red and white basketball jersey from Chad with her last on it and Troy's number on it, a wildcat keychain from Zeke, a white hoodie with her name spelled out in red sparkles and a number "14" on the back, and on the front had the school logo with the words "Sweet Sixteen" around it, courtesy of Ryan, and a pen with her name stenciled on from Taylor. Kelsi got her a new IPod with pre-downloaded songs, Matha got her some of the new cds from her favorite bands, Jason got her a Fault in our Stars novel signed by John Green (because who isn't a sucker for romantic novels), and a bracelet with a heart charm from Sharpay. Gabriella accepted all these gifts and looked at Troy. He smiled and winked at her, confusing her greatly.

"Cake!"

The crowd began to sing "Happy Birthday to you" as Zeke came out with a beautifully done cake and set it right in front of Gabriella. It was red and had the wildcat logo professionally stenciled in black icing. It was bordered with white frosting, and it read "Happy Sweet Sixteen, Gabriella!" The sixteen candles glowed brightly on top of the cake. "Make a wish, Gabriella," Troy said. Gabriella closed her eyes and remained quiet, then opened her eyes and blew out the candles. The crowd clapped and cheered as Gabriella smiled at this. Just as Zeke was cutting up the cake, Troy dragged Gabriella outside. The cool air hit her face and blew her hair back.

"So, enjoying your birthday so far?" he asked.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Ten bucks saying I can make it better," he said. He smiled and pulled out a white rectangular box with a ribbon. "Happy birthday, Brie." Gabriella looked at him and undid the ribbon. Curiosity got the best of her as she opened the box. She gasped and her hands went to her mouth once again. Inside was a pendent with a heart dangling from the chain. _Te Amo, _the Spanish way to say "I love you' was engraved on the heart in cursive. T-troy," she said, but couldn't finish. Troy took the pendant and turned her around, clasping it around her neck. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Flip it over," Troy said.

Gabriella did was she was told and saw that there was another engraving on it. The back said "I love you with all my heart." Gabriella began crying, and turned to hug Troy. "I love you too," she said. Troy wiped her tears away and cupped the sides of her face. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. After a while, they pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Ahem," a voice coughed.

The couple looked and saw a smirking Chad looking at them. "We need the birthday girl to come cut the cake now," he said. Troy smiled and dragged Gabriella towards the house. "So, what did you wish for?" Troy asked. Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek. "Nothing. All I wanted was right here with me," she said. Troy smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. Gabriella didn't protest and allowed him to passionately kiss her. Oh yeah, this was the best sweet sixteen party she could ever ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Princess: Wasn't that uplifting? Please comment this lovely story, and I'll keep in post. <strong>

**Announcement: Because this is such a special day, I will try to update more often. Starting with Equestria Girls for Life. So until the next story, this is sweet princess signing off. Peace!**


End file.
